


Snow

by marielle7595



Category: Cats lovers
Genre: BFFs, Bullying, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cats, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Schizophrenia, Snow, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielle7595/pseuds/marielle7595
Summary: I think we all asked our cats once if they can speak, what if they really answered, more than that what if they turned to humans.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaysnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaysnow/gifts).



shay was sitting on her room like always, doing her homework with her cat "Snow" sitting on her bed and looking at her Calmly. 

He was a little snowball when she opened that box on her 9th birthday, she screamed so loud of joy then and jumped on her grandma's lap, she named him Snow right away and started taking care of him ever since, now that she is sixteen nothing changed but her love grew for this special cat that is more than just a pet, he is her only friend, she wasn't good at making friends they all somehow end up avoiding her, bullying her, or even stealing from her, her only flaw was being honest and direct that the hypocrite world we live in doesn't stand her honesty.

She finished her homework and turned to see her cat who fell asleep, she decided not to wake him up and just layed next to him and took a nap that turned up to a four hours of sleep.

She woke up feeling dezzy, she kept opening and closing her eyes but it was so dark and she was so lazy to turn the lights on, she turned to the other side to touch snow and see if he's still sleeping next to her, but the thing she touched was not his fluffy hair it was more like a human skin.. she jumped from the bed and turned the lights on quickly and screamed loudely that the one who was laying next to her woke up and screamed also.

they both stared at each other and screamed again, and they stopped, then screamed again... then she calmed herself down, she kept staring at this young blonde teen boy wearing all white, and him staring back at her,  
Then she decided to ask who the hell is he and what the hell is he doing on her room, on her bed, on her house, how he got in, the front door was closed, especially that her family are out of town, but all she got as an answer was, "I slept here like more then three hours ago when you were doing your homework"

That was dumb to be true for her, she replied saying that snow was there when she was doing her homework, then she remembered snow and where is he if her room's door is closed, she started calling his name and the boy kept answering saying "what!!!! I'm here".. She moved a little to open the door and fire this person who seemed out of his mind,  
when he followed her saying "it's me snow what is it"

she bursted out laughing "it's a coincidence that you have the same name as my cat" she said

"what do you mean, I am your cat" the boy answered

"you are not my cat you are a human being" she said, and opened her closet door that contains a big mirror to show him himself... and the boy's reaction was very shocking, he screamed louder than before, "what the hell is this, why am I like this, and I'm standing at two instead of four" looking down to his feet, he started touching his face there was nothing but a soft human skin, human nose, human mouth no pointy teeth no claws and specially no tail.. this was too much to handle and he sets back sadly in her bed, she felt sorry for him and started believing maybe it is snow, or if he is not snow how this boy got in, all the doors are closed, she decided to ask some questions that only snow knows like favorite food, how many rooms in the house, who are the family members, snow's favorite toy, when he got in first time, who brought him, and all the answers were right all of them no exception, and now she is more convinced that this boy is really her cat, she hugged him and it was weird it's her first time hugging a boy who is actually her cat.

That's crazy, and she needs to find how this all happened, because there is no way he can stay human, her parents are coming back in two days.. 

"let's search on the internet" she said,   
"aren't you forgetting something" the boy says back, "I don't think so" she answered, he jumped from the bed went through the hallway to the kitchen brought his bowl and got back saying "you forgot to feed me and I'm starving", it was so funny that she laughed, and he felt shy and awkward and said "don't make me feel weird more than I am feeling already", "you are right I am sorry, let's go to the kitchen I'll feed you up there but not in that bowl you are a human now, and not your usual food for sure" 

They went to the kitchen, she wondered what to feed him, then she made a phone call and asked for a pizza delivery, and snow is still starving, in fifteen minutes the pizza was there and eventually he liked it and ate all of it. 

"Now we need to figure how to make you a cat before mom and dad come back home"

she searched on internet and all she found was some stories and fanfictions and some wizardry potions that didn't make sense at all just like the story of her cat becoming a human, and if she asks anyone about it they will think she's out her mind, so it's better to keep it a secret. 

And since it was late at night, Shay put some sheets on the floor and a blanket and asked snow to sleep on the floor because there is no way to let him sleep on her bed, he is no cat now, and snow was okay with it and they both fell asleep. 

"We'll find a clue tomorrow okay" she told him, and he nodded and they both fell asleep. 

her parents arrived at an early hour the morning not as planned and they didn't even warn her about it, shay was still sleeping when her mom came to her room to see her, shay woke up and went to lock the door but her mom opened before she can lock it, once her mom got in she asked why snow is sleeping on the floor instead of the bed, she turned to see him and snow was a cat not a boy like last night.   
Her mom asked her to clean the mess at her room and also at the kitchen, and left, shay finally breathed.   
" what happened? " she asked herself " how snow got back normal".. All questions without answers. 

Shay spent the weekend studying, Monday morning she went to school, and the evening she was doing her home work like always, everything is fine. 

and snow transformed into a boy again but this time her parents are home, she freaked out and sneaked from the house with him"you can't just turn to a boy any time you want "she said," I can't control myself" he said, "okay let's go for a walk" she asked him, and they went walking near the beach and the boy was so happy exploring the human world like a human not like a cat but the weather was cold to swim so they just set there, and on their way back home snow turned into a cat again and it was good they got in normally, and the days went by, snow was learning how to control his transformation and shay tried to help him even though she didn't know how, and when he finally controlled it, they both started going outside together, she took him to the movies to eat junk food to drink smoothies to the playground even to school once and it was so risky but they both enjoyed it. 

Shay was enjoying his company she finally got a friend a closest one who's not fake at all, and at some point she stopped feeling alone like before, she was finally happy. 

until one day this boy from school started this joke about her talking to her cat, he saw her somewhere, but she didn't care as long as he didn't know the secret. 

but the joke got so far that all school knew about it and she started getting bullied again and even blackmailed, the poor girl didn't do anything about it didn't ask for help, she skipped some classes, snow felt something was wrong but didn't know what it was, until he saw on her computer some messages and comments from classmates and school students about how a weirdo she was and how much they are disgusted by her and her cat. 

pretty mean words like these can destroy a fragile teenager,   
Snow felt so bad, felt the guilt and the urge to leave, nothing will clear this mess like leaving everything behind. He took a shit of paper and wrote a message with the only few words he learned 

".. I AM SORRY.. IT IS MY FAULT.. DON'T SEARCH AFTER ME.. I LOVE YOU.." Snow. 

and he left without a clear destination, just left to not feel the guilt again. 

Shay got back home and didn't find snow in her room, searched in the rest of the house, asked her parents but they didn't see him all day, went to her room again where she found the shit of paper with the message on it, she cried like crazy, the tears were so warm on her face, she got a migraine and the payn was coming from all sides, next thing she knew she was asleep, she woke up feeling numb in the middle of the night after a horrible nightmare, she found herself crying again missing snow badly and wondering how is he doing out there by himself, what if people hurt the soft boy he is or dogs chase after him. She cried herself to sleep again 

She woke up at nine in the morning, it's the weekend and she had large time to be depressed but the important now is finding a way to bring snow back, she printed hundreds of his pictures with her phone number on and she sticked them on the street gave some of them to each store she passed by, and asked many people about him, but no one seemed to care , she waited for a call but all she got was some douches joking or people from school calling to bully her again and again, 

a week passed and snow is no where to be found, shay was sitting at school when her phone ringed she answered and went running immediately, a vet clinic called her they seemed to find snow and they called because they saw her posters almost everywhere, 

She arrived, asked about him and they lead her to the surgery room, the doctor told her that her pet got hit by a car and they saved him but he has been in coma for like 4 hours now and all they can do is waiting,   
she sat next to him and prayed for him to heal. 

after three days snow finally woke up, started healing, started eating, and moving like before, the doctor gave her the permission to take him home, and the two friends are finally reunited under the same roof. 

She asked him to transform again, but no answer, she kept asking over and over, still no answer he just got back to be the family pet he always was. 

Shay loved him and still do but she also got used of the human snow who seemed to be gone forever, and that was driving her crazy, she was crying all day long in her room, got more depressed than before and all that situation was driving her crazy. 

her parents noticed her recent behavior and they were so concerned, they managed to take her to some doctor but they end up putting her in some asylum for teens so she can get the help she needed, because staying at home crying herself out daily with no obvious reason, they thought that she is traumatized after loosing her cat but now that he got back, there is no reason to be sad for. 

Shay refused at first but her parents insisted and they promised to bring Snow each weekend to see her.. So eventually she accepted. 

AND THAT'S HOW HER JOURNEY IN THE ASYLUM STARTED

it was a quiet beginning some pills during day, a doctor or two every two days, and shay finally could speak about her anxiety and the things that made her like that in the first place, about the sadness and loneliness, about her fears of abondenement and failing and not being good enough and what the others think about her and how the negativity slowly affected her daily thoughts, but never spoke about her pet.   
until one day this doctor who seemed so nice asked :"how about snow", "what about him!" shay answered confused, that's when the doctor knew she touched her deepest feelings, "tell me about it" the doctor said, "him you mean" she said to her calmly, "okay tell me about him" the doctor insisted,   
so shay started talking about her cat and how much she loved this Snow and how much he meant to her, and how she took care of him, and that one time when she thought she lost him forever, and then a sudden tear fell down her cheek, the doctor gave her a tissue and continued saying "I want to know the real snow the one you knew not just the pet", the teenage girl questioned herself like how this woman knew about all this, "I want you to know that you can talk freely to me about it and that you can trust me and make sure that no one out of this room will ever know about this" the doctor added,

Shay was speechless and out of words she felt confortable with this doctor and she will collapse if she doesn't speak this secret out, she wanted to share it so her sool could finally find peace, she wanted to be understood and she started speaking about Snow's transformation into human and the tears won't stop falling, she felt embarrassed and that she made a joke of herself, but this doctor sitting face to her gave her the chance to free her mind finally and she kept talking about all what they had together about everything, his first times eating human food and going out in public as a teenage boy and that time when the sneaked out of the house because he wasn't capable of controlling his power yet, and a lot of memories that turned her crying into wailing, but she didn't stop she continued talking about how her school bullied her after that one joke , and how much that hurted her and affected her life that her best friend back then snow left to make things better, but it made it worse, and about how much it scared her the vet clinic call saying they found him in bad condition, and how human snow disappeared forever after that, it was too much painful keeping all this to herself, but now she still crying but the pain on her chest disappeared, the doctor gave her an other tissue and told her : "I am happy that you trusted me and speaked it all out I am proud of you, now you are ready to the group therapy session"   
Shay stopped crying took the tissue cleaned her face with and gave a smile to the doctor and blinked both eyes as thank you sign and the doctor left her room.   
That night the girl slept good, she didn't sleep that confortably in a while, she woke up early the next day and went to the group therapy session where she met a lot of people her age dealing with bigger problems than hers, and she felt good like her suffering now didn't really matter, she felt sorry for each one of them,

but the one who catched her attention was this girl named lily she talked about her mental issues and how she started cutting, and taking drugs and escaping school how she survived a suicide and how much she hated herself, and shay felt pity for her and wanted to take her pain away, she hugged her right after ending the session, and the two girls started sharing their thoughts and fears shay talked about how she was getting daily bullied and that she was all the time alone and told her even about Snow and everything after his transformation, but the other girl was not chocked at all she talked about her dead dog who visited her several times after his death, and that she stopped seeing him after starting the treatment.   
Days goes by and the two girls got closer to each other and got better than before, the doctors noticed the progress and decided to set them free in condition not to miss any appointment.   
The girls were set free finally and started meeting outside going to the movies eating together studying and even having sleepovers, shay introduced her to Snow and lily loved him right away, and life was getting better everyday shay stopped getting bullied after that her parents spoke to her school headmaster, she was going to school by day meeting lily after school because she studied in a different school, but that didn't stop them from getting closer. 

Shay was preparing herself in a Monday morning to go to the doctor appointment, and promised to meet lily after that, once at the doctor's office the girl was sitting and waiting for her doctor to show up the time was passing and she got bored, so she decided to sneak a peek on her file which was on the desk, she started reading and she never was shocked like now before. 

"she was diagnosed with schizophrenia, and she created an imaginary friend named snow just like her cat, and all the memories she had with that person were made up in her head, even the letter she thought her cat wrote she did it herself unconciously"   
that was scary to know she wished she never opened that file, she held herself from crying hardly, she decided to search in all the files to find lily's which she did, and that poor girl was also schizophrenian she imagined her dog coming talking to her after his death like a machanisme of healing ... Shay heard the doctor's foot steps, she hide the files and put hers back on the desk and set her ass back to the chair, and had a great talking with her doctor and left. 

On her way home she kept overthinking about what she discovered, but she was not sad.   
If human Snow never really existed, he was real for her and that's enough. now he will exist in her memory forever, the sound of his voice the memories they made together, all their moments were true and real to her.   
Also she realized that she has a best friend now that loves her and they are having great time together and that maybe it was destiny to meet her in that asylum, and at a moment everything had an explanation, meeting lily was meant to happen, and she must take care of her no matter what. 

meanwhile her phone rings lily was calling, to ask about the doctor and also to ask her to hurry because she had some surprise for her. 

Shay ended the call and decided not to tell her what she discovered today they had so much sorrow and now that it is all over, she can't bring everything up again, human snow and lily's dog will always exist for them no matter what. 

Shay arrived at lily's place she nocked on the door, lily oppend and grabbed her arm and took her to the living room where she showed her a cute little cat, " I need you help to raise this little cat" she said. 

Shay giggled and took the cat on her arm asked her about his name but lily didn't name him yet, and she asked her friend to do it for her. 

she thought a little then said :  
" I think I'm gonna name him......" 

THE END.


End file.
